


omnia mutantur nihil interit

by cloudypasteldays



Series: dum vivimus vivamus [2]
Category: K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudypasteldays/pseuds/cloudypasteldays
Summary: Star Media is a small startup company that is preparing to debut their first girl group 'Bloom'. The five girls have a lot to get through even before they debut, and it won't get any easier after that. But, they won't give up.





	omnia mutantur nihil interit

**Author's Note:**

> so the story is finally starting! i wouldn't say that i'm thrilled about this chapter, but what's done is done. hopefully everyone enjoys it.
> 
> tumblr: https://dum-vivimus.tumblr.com/

**December 15th, 2009**

Hitomi sighed as she went through the motions of the dance, frustrated by the lack of attention from the trainer. The man was standing against the mirror scrolling through his phone. She exchanged a quick glance with the girl who had introduced herself as Eunsuh earlier that day. They had found out they both here at the company for the same meeting. They had arrived around the same time that the secretary told them to come; the CEO waved them off and told them to go train instead. Hitomi wasn’t sure why they had to come in several hours before the meeting, but she had kept her mouth shut, despite how hard it had been. She knew only trouble would come if she mouthed off to the old man. The song playing over the speakers ended. Both her and Eunsuh’s movements ceased, while they tried to keep their breathing under control.

“All right, that’s enough for today.” The trainer said, waving his hand dismissively. “Leave.” Hitomi and Eunsuh stood there for a moment, creating a perfect picture of confusion, before scurrying out of the room. They headed towards the locker rooms side by side. Keeping pace with each other, but didn't speak. Hitomi hadn't spoken even two words to the other girl, despite being close in age and spending the whole day together. Hitomi was beginning to think Eunsuh just didn’t like her. Though she didn’t know for sure. Hitomi glanced out of the corner of her eye at Eunsuh. Communication had never been her strong suit, especially not with people she didn’t know. She kept her mouth shut and turned her attention back to the hallway in front of her, not wanting to trip and fall. That would be mortifying. 

When they arrived at the locker room, Hitomi made her way to her locker and got changed into nicer clothes. She wanted to look at least presentable for the meeting. The CEO was a creep, and she hated the thought of putting any effort into drawing his attention to her, but it also wasn’t good for her to look sloppy. On the other side of the room, Eunsuh was now also finished changing and was running her fingers through her hair. They made eye contact with each other. Eunsuh smiled at her and then moved closer when Hitomi returned the smile tentatively. 

“You ready for this?” Eunsuh asked her. Hitomi just shrugged, not sure.

“I guess.” She said. Eunsuh huffed out a laugh, entertained by Hitomi’s clear disinterest. But, in actuality, Hitomi felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was unsure about what this meeting was for, and she could only hope it wasn’t about them being kicked out of the company. She wasn’t sure where she would go if Star Media decided that they didn’t want her anymore. Her parents would never let her live it down. They hadn’t approved of her decision to join an entertainment company to start with. She was sure they would prefer that she ran one instead. But that wasn’t what she wanted and she would not compromise with her future.

“Well, we had better get going.” Eunsuh said, after a momentary pause. She then held out her hand to Hitomi. Hitomi paused for a moment, not sure what Eunsuh was trying to say. But, when Eunsuh closed her hand several times, Hitomi finally caught on. She flushed slightly before slipping her hand into Eunsuh’s, hoping that her hand didn’t feel too sweaty or clammy. The sudden display of skinship surprised her, but maybe Eunsuh needed some comfort as well. They walked towards the CEO’s office their hands swinging in between them. Hopefully this would be her first day as a member of a group and not her last day at the company. They came to a stop outside of the CEO’s door. Eunsuh reached up and knocked sharply on the door. They waited for a response. 

“Come in!” came a polite voice. Eunsuh pushed the door open and pulled Hitomi in behind her. They hung towards the back after bowing to the CEO. As they waited for the meeting to start Hitomi noted the other six people in the room. The CEO was sitting behind his desk, looking old and frail as he always did. There were also people there that Hitomi had never seen before, two women. She figured that they were important. Managers maybe? Then there was Cassandra Kim, the fearsome trainee that Hitomi had so far avoided. The girl had only joined recently, but she was already wreaking havoc among the other trainees. Hitomi was positive that Cassandra could kill her without breaking a sweat. 

Next to Cassandra was Kannika Anantasu, another recent addition to the trainee roster. She was extremely beautiful so Hitomi could kind of see why they would want her in the group. If that was what this was about. However, from what Hitomi had heard, Kannika’s grasp on Korean was minimal. Hitomi had meant to talk to the girl, and maybe even helped her with her Korean, but every time she went around the girl she clammed up and couldn’t say a word. The last of the trainees was Oh Chaeyeon, another beautiful trainee. But Hitomi had always gotten weird vibes from the other girl. She seemed nice enough, but Hitomi couldn’t help but feel like the other girl saw her as someone inferior. 

The two unknowns continued to murmur with the CEO. Once they finished speaking, the CEO turned his attention to the trainees in front of him and cleared his throat.

“All right, now that everyone's here, let’s get started.” he drawled. He then gestured towards the woman who was standing next to him. “This is Kim Misun, she will be the producer for your group.” Misun bowed politely when they turned their attention to her, Hitomi instinctively bowed back. “I’ll let her explain the rest to you.” he finished leaning back in his chair, looking exhausted. Misun smiled brightly and moved forward. Her whole demeanor looked very laid back.

“As the CEO said, my name is Kim Misun! I’m 22 years young, nice to meet you!” Misun said a cheerful smile crossing her face. “And this is Lee Jiae,” here she gestured towards the older woman she had been speaking to earlier. “She will be your main manager going forward.” The trainees in the room all mumbled various ‘nice to meet you’. The woman nodded in response, but her stern expression didn’t change. Hitomi bit her lip, concerned about the woman’s response. But, Misun drew her attention away from that thought by chattering, waving her arms around while she described the concept for the group. It was confusing because of how much the producer was jumping around. So she nodded and pretended to understand. She could just ask someone else later.

The meeting went on for a little while longer before the CEO dismissed them and told them to return to the company tomorrow to train. They were debuting, it was a little surreal if Hitomi had to be honest. In her shock she allowed Eunsuh to pull her out of the office. The five members walked out of the company together and awkwardly stood out front for a few moments. Cassandra broke the silence by saying,

“Well, I’m fucking out of here. Bye.” Hitomi blinked, a little startled by the abrupt words. But, not knowing what else to do she waved awkwardly at the other girl’s back as she walked away. She turned back to look at the other girls. Only to witness Chaeyeon already walking away, not even acknowledging the other members. 

And then there were three. Kannika and Eunsuh both looked as surprised as she felt. Eunsuh released a strained laugh. 

“Oh, that’s a good start.” She muttered sarcastically. Hitomi just nodded. “Do you guys want to get something to eat?” Eunsuh asked, turning her attention to Hitomi and Kannika.

“Uh, sure?” Hitomi said awkwardly.

“Yeah!” Kannika said. “But, where?” she asked. Hitomi also looks a little lost as she turned to Eunsuh. 

“Uh, there’s a cheap samgyupsal place nearby?” Eunsuh suggested. Hitomi sighed quietly in relief, she couldn’t afford much at the moment. 

“Cheap is good!” Kannika said, laughing.

“Right?” Eunsuh said. They all laughed, glad to be on the same page.

“Uh, well… let’s go?” Eunsuh said, grabbing Kannika’s hand and pulling her in the general direction of the restaurant. Kannika in turn ended up grabbing Hitomi’s hand and pulling her along.

*****

The three girls sequestered themselves in a small corner table and waited for someone to deliver their meat. It was still a little awkward, and Eunsuh didn't know what to do about it. Both of the girls other than her at the table had quiet personalities, so she didn’t want to chase them off by going in too hard right away. But, Hitomi soon broke the silence, looking awkward and out of place.

“Uh, so how long have you two been training?” Hitomi asked. It surprised Eunsuh, and going by the look on Hitomi’s face, so was she. But, maybe there was a little more to Hitomi than she had expected.

“Well, it’s been about three years for me!” Eunsuh said, “I’m relatively new here, so I’m a little surprised to be a part of the group!” She continued. “I trained at Convex Entertainment for two years before I transferred here.” 

“Uh, training?” Kannika asked cautiously. Eunsuh blinked at her in surprise.

“Training?” Hitomi repeated in English, hoping that older girl might understand.

“Oh! Yes!” Kannika said, “Half a year?” She said. Hitomi fell silent in surprise.

“Wow! A year and a half? That’s not long at all!” Eunsuh was a little relieved that Hitomi repeated Kannika’s answer in Korean. It was for both of their benefits. But, it surprised Eunsuh to hear that Kannika didn’t even have a year under her belt. But, it’s not like they were debuting tomorrow. She would have plenty more time to train and learn more Korean. 

“And you?” Kannika asked Hitomi cautiously.

“Uh, it’s been two years for me.” Hitomi said calmly, ducking her head.

“Have you been here for the whole time?” Eunsuh asked, digging for more information about the company. And Hitomi.

“Yeah.” Hitomi said. Her tone of voice conveyed her feelings towards the company. Which were not great?

“That bad?” Kannika asked concerned.

“Oh! Not really, just tiring I guess. They treat the trainees well enough, but the trainers are pretty strict.” Hitomi mumbled. Eunsuh cleared her throat before changing the subject.

“So! What do you think about the other two?” Eunsuh asked. Hitomi and Kannika just shrugged.

“Uh, Cassandra-shi seems… scary?” Kannika offered. Hitomi hummed in agreement.

“I’ve never seen her before, maybe she’s a super new trainee?” Hitomi said, “They could have specifically recruited her for the group.”

“Damn, if that’s true I’m jealous.” Eunsuh said, laughing lightly. “Personally, I’m getting weird vibes from Chaeyeon-shi.” 

“Oh yeah, she's a bit off.” Hitomi said, “like she seems nice enough, but sometimes she just appears arrogant.” Kannika just shrugged, probably feeling the same.

The conversation became stilted as someone brought the raw meat over to their table. Eunsuh went about cooking it as Kannika and Hitomi both looked on in interest. They were silent for a few moments before Hitomi asked another question.

“What do you think about the concept?” Eunsuh glanced up at her while continuing to cook the meat. The older girl had a confused look on her face as if she wasn’t sure what the concept even was.

“Uh, well I think it has the possibility of being very cringy, but if Misun-shi is a good producer it could be something really cool.” She said simply. Hitomi hummed. Kannika grimaced.

“I don’t understand?” She asked cautiously. Hitomi blinked.

“Oh right! The concept for the group that Misun-shi was talking about earlier.” Hitomi said leaning towards Kannika. 

“Oh, I didn’t understand anything!” She said. Eunsuh sucked in her breath in an attempt to not laugh. Kannika grinned. Eunsuh stopped listening to Hitomi explain the concept to Kannika in English. She couldn’t really understand them, anyway.

*****

It was a long time before any of the three girls could even consider leaving, It was surprising how comfortable Eunsuh felt around the other two girls, especially since she had just met them.

They spent the night talking about everything that they could think of, Eunsuh talked about her schooling and how concerned she was that the company might make her give it up. Hitomi and Kannika were quick to dissuade that thought. 

“I just want to have something to fall back on if this whole idol thing doesn’t work out.” Eunsuh confessed. Hitomi nodded.

“Yeah, I feel like a lot of idols just get lost to the industry once they get to a certain age.” Hitomi mumbled, “I hope that I’m one of those that can manage.” Eunsuh wrapped an arm around the girl squeezed. 

“It’s your dream?” Kannika asked, her eyes assessing. 

“Yeah,” Hitomi said, “I’ve always wanted to be an idol, but my parents didn’t approve.” Eunsuh frowned. There was more to the story to that, but Hitomi didn’t seem to be interested in sharing, so neither of the other girls asked any more questions. Instead, they allowed her to turn her questions onto Kannika.

“Is it your dream?” Hitomi asked. Eunsuh had to admit that she was also curious as to how the girl had ended up at this company. 

“Well no, I was just visiting here with a friend and a staff member… approached me. I had been planning on pursuing an… acting career back home, but they said… I could do this and that… if I wanted to.” Kannika said, her words stilted and cautious. As if she wasn’t sure that her words were correct. Eunsuh nodded.

“That’s kind of similar to how I got picked up!” Kannika blinked.

“Really?”

“Yeah, the guy approached me outside of my school, I honestly thought that he was joking, but he came back and convinced me to at least tryout. I didn’t tell my parents and my boyfriend drove me.” Eunsuh said with a quiet laugh. “I thought my parents would kill me when they found out, but they didn’t make me quit.” Hitomi stared at her in surprise.

“Outside of your school? Wasn’t that scary?” She asked.

“A little yeah, I ran away from him the first time.” The three girls laughed. “The weirdest thing is that he saw nothing wrong with it.” She said, still a little disturbed by the whole thing. The other girls grimaced a little at the thought. 

“Yeah, it was weird…” Kannika said, pausing to think.

“When they approached you?” Hitomi asked carefully, not wanting to tell Kannika what to say, but wanting to help. Kannika nodded. They paused for a moment, just taking in the atmosphere. 

“Do you think we’ll have a dating ban?” Hitomi asked, as if she had just had that realization. Eunsuh froze, startled.

“Oh, shit!” The other two girls stared at her startled. “I hadn’t even thought of that!” Horror overcoming her, Jesus she’s going to be in trouble if that’s the case.

“Do you have a boyfriend, Eunsuh-shi?” Kannika asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Eunsuh said sheepishly. Kannika blinked in surprise before turning towards Hitomi.

“No.” Hitomi said, a bitter smile crossing her face, “Not anymore.” Eunsuh grimaced, it looked like it might have happened recently. She put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. Hitomi just sort of shrugged as if to say it didn’t matter. Eunsuh wasn’t sure if she bought into it. 

“You might have to break up with him.” Kannika said to Eunsuh, looking concerned.

“Yeah, maybe. I suppose I’ll worry about that when the time comes.” Eunsuh said, not all that concerned. They’d probably have at least half a year until the ban went into effect. At that point, Hitomi seemed to have realized how late it was getting.

“We should probably head out, it’s going to be an early morning tomorrow.” She said, gathering her things. Kannika and Eunsuh nodded and cleared their things off the table. They paid as a group and left the restaurant. They all said goodbye before they went in separate directions. Eunsuh back to her dorm room, Kannika back to the trainee dorms, and Hitomi to… somewhere. The other girl’s avoidance was a little strange, but Eunsuh didn’t want to say anything that would set the girl off and make Hitomi not like her anymore. She wasn’t sure that it was possible, but she also didn’t want to take any chances. The plan was to spend the next six years or so with her (and the others), so it wouldn’t do to get on her bad side. 

Eunsuh wandered through the streets, wondering what she would do about the possible dating ban. Eunjae would not appreciate her breaking up with him, but he sure as shit wasn’t the boy that she would go up against the company for. Like, she liked him. For sure. But not that much, not enough to give up a chance to be an idol. She sighed and pulled her coat closer to her in an attempt to warm up. Whatever, she’d worry about that later. It’s not like the ban was a for sure thing. She came to a halt at a stoplight before swearing to herself and turning in the complete opposite direction of her dorm room. She would go home tonight, and in the morning her Eunbyul’s smiling face would wash all the worries away. Yeah, that was a much better idea. She nodded to herself and rushed home.

**December 16th, 2009**

Kannika rushed down the stairs of the trainee dorm. She was running pretty late, having forgotten to set her alarm the night before. Of course this just had to happen on the first day of debut training. She swore quietly under her breath as she ran out the door. Thankfully, the company was just down the street from the dorms.

Not even five minutes later she was bursting through the doors of the dance room one. She was greeted by the startled looks of her four group mates and a man who looked to be about the same age as them. 

“You’re late.” He snapped, a furious scowl crossing his face. 

“Sorry!” Kannika squeaked, immediately cowed. Good start, she thought to herself, this guy is going to rake her over the coals, she was sure of it. But, before he could get started on that, the door behind Kannika opened and Misun came through, along with their manager, Jiae. Kannika immediately took the chance to bolt over towards where her group members were. She then stuck close to Hitomi and Eunsuh and hoped that they wouldn't notice her.

“Good morning!” Misun said. The members mumbled the greeting back, feeling a little awkward in the situation. “I just came in to check up on you guys and unleash Jiae on you all.” She continued, oblivious to the awkward aura in the room. “Have a good day!” She said, waving as she left the room.

Kannika just sort of stared after her, somewhat at a loss. That had to be one of the strangest interactions with an adult in South Korea that she ever had. It was slightly concerning if she had to be honest. She had only come into check up on them? Why though? Maybe to see if any of them were late?

“Okay, well now that's she’s gone,” Jiae started, looking irritated, “I want to go over your schedules quick. There’s nothing major happening over the next couple of months, just training every day until February.” She paused, staring at the girls, “We’ll go over that sooner to that date.” She paused again, making sure that the members were still paying attention. “You won’t be moving into a specific dorm until you have all proven that you can handle the stress of being an idol.”

Kannika grimaced. They still had to prove themselves? That didn’t seem right, but she supposed that she would just have to do her best. She glanced cautiously at the other members. Eunsuh and Hitomi seemed nervous, but she couldn’t read the other two well enough to get a feel for what they thought about that tidbit of information. She turned her attention back to Jiae.

“This is Shiwoo, he’ll be choreographing your debut song, and he wants to get a feel for your skill levels before he works on it.” Shiwoo was still scowling, but at least bowed a little, now that he was being introduced. The members all bowed back. They all wanted to at least try to make a good impression even if that seem a little impossible. Kannika got the feeling that he was one of the people that they had to prove themselves to. It would be a tough road if that was true, he looked pretty tough. She steeled herself and put her full attention into following Shiwoo through the motions of his stretching routine.

*****

It was almost three hours later when Shiwoo finally allowed them to have a break. Kannika collapsed onto the ground, bumping shoulders with Cassandra on her way down. Cassandra grumbled, but didn’t lash out like Kannika had thought she might have.

“Sorry.” Kannika mumbled. Cassandra just grunted in acknowledgment, still too out of breath to really give a true answer. They just sort of laid on the ground next to each other, quietly resting. Surprisingly, Cassandra was a comforting presence in that moment. Her posture differed completely from the hyper defensive of the hours earlier. Kannika wondered if maybe the girl was just putting forward a front to keep people away. She briefly turned her head to look at the older woman. She really was beautiful, especially when her face was soft and calm like it was now. Kannika shook her head, now was not the time to be admiring her group mate’s beauty. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe Shiwoo would leave them alone long enough for her to take a nap.

In the three hours that they had been training with Shiwoo she could just tell that he was a massive slave driver. That combined with Kannika not being that great of a dancer made for a rough day. Eunsuh was easily the best out of the lot, able to follow along with Shiwoo. Chaeyeon was also good, but her movements were a bit strange, almost like she was trying to make the dance a lot sexier than it was. It was a little weird, mainly because Chaeyeon didn’t seem used to being sexy. Kannika didn’t understand the urge, but to each their own she supposed. Shiwoo didn’t seem displeased? He was a little hard to read, other than his expression of pure rage.

“Well, you all suck.” Shiwoo said, deadpanned. Kannika grimaced. Great, so they had displeased him.

“Geez, tell us how you really feel.” Cassandra said crankily, still lying on the ground. Shiwoo frowned at her.

“Get out of here.” He snapped, throwing a towel in Cassandra’s direction. “I’ll be back next month, you better have improved by then.” He threatened.

“Yes, seonsaengnim.” the group replied, bowing to him before leaving the room.

“Jesus.” Kannika heard Hitomi mutter under her breath. Eunsuh laughed in a way that made her seem like she didn’t really understand what had just happened. They didn’t really have time to talk about it anymore because Jiae was waiting for them in the hallway. 

“It’s time for vocal practice.” She said sharply, immediately making her way down the hallway to one of the small studios available in the company building. Great, another evaluation progress. Hopefully she would be better at this one.

The girls all filed into the small room where a stern older man was sitting. He didn’t seem like he would be kind either. She almost wanted to go back to Shiwoo, at least she didn’t have know any Korean songs.

The vocal trainer began the lesson with Chaeyeon, trying to find her range. He didn’t lecture her too much, mainly because Chaeyeon was a fantastic singer. Not perfect by any means, and the trainer made sure to tell her that. Chaeyeon scowled and opened her mouth as if to defend herself, but the trainer cut her off before she got the chance by calling Cassandra up. Cassandra was quite frankly, terrible, and the trainer cut her off pretty quickly. He called Kannika up after that.  
She carefully sat down in front of the man and tried not to shrink under his stern look. It wasn’t a good feeling when his face got sterner and sterner the more scales that she ran through. She knew that she wasn’t an amazing vocalist, but she wasn’t sure that she deserved that kind of look directed at her. 

“Fuck, I hate working with foreigners.” He snarled under his breath. But Kannika was close enough to him to hear that. It stung, she knew that the industry that she was going into wasn’t always kind to non-Korean idols, but she hadn’t been expecting this kind of behavior from inside of the company.

But, she bit her tongue while the man harshly lectured her. Half of what he was saying was going completely over her head. She knew that he didn’t care. Once he had finished his furious spiel, Kannika stood up and sat back with her group, not even looking at the others. She didn’t want to see their reactions to that. She might cry. Time flew by quickly after that, and the group members took a short break. Kannika almost didn’t want to come back. But she came back and Eunsuh welcomed her with open arms ready to give her a comforting hug. She sunk into the hug with no protests, sighing tiredly. 

“Don’t worry Unnie,” Hitomi said seriously, “I’ll help you out.” She said as she rubbed Kannika’s back. “That fucker won’t know what hit him!” She snarled, causing Kannika to crack a smile. Somehow the swear word didn’t match with Hitomi’s face.

“Yeah, the nerve of that guy! Over half of our group is ‘foreign’!” Eunsuh exclaimed, “It’s not like you are here for nothing.” She grumbled, squeezing Kannika. Kannika sighed. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the rap trainer came into the room. She wasn’t sure why she and the other vocalists had to be here for this since there was no way they would be rapping. Kannika quietly watched as Cassandra blew through the rap assigned to her, much to the shock of the trainer. Kannika wondered if he was even qualified if he reacted to a trainee’s rap like that. Though, maybe Cassandra just that good.

Through her bored observation, she noticed that Cassandra’s body language was defensive again. That was a little concerning as she had been pretty relaxed up until this point. Shiwoo had knocked a lot of her energy completely out of her. But, now she was scowling at the trainer, as if he had personally offended her. The trainer seemed pretty oblivious at the moment, but Kannika was sure that he would notice eventually. Somehow, Kannika didn’t really give a shit. Instead, she watched as Cassandra eyed everyone in the room, including her. The eldest member was giving Eunsuh a once over. Probably because she was the only one that was actually paying attention to the trainer. 

Cassandra then turned her attention to her. Kannika pinkened, embarrassed at being caught staring. But the woman didn’t seem angry, just amused. So Kannika continued to watch as Cassandra turned her attention to Chaeyeon before rolling her eyes. Kannika had to bite back a laugh. That seemed like everybody’s reaction to Chaeyeon. Suddenly, the trainer caught on to Cassandra’s (and the group’s) disinterest.

“Cassandra-shi are you listening to me?” The trainer snapped. 

“No.” Cassandra said, picking at her shoelaces. The man puffed up, likely about to start a serious lecture. Cassandra just glared as if daring him to try something with her. Fortunately for the trainer the door swung open and Jiae came into the room. 

“All right kids, it’s time to go.” She said sharply. “Last meeting of the day.” Kannika watched as Cassandra jumped up with a sneer at the trainer and left the room. She quickly followed along, glad to be out of the tense atmosphere. The others followed as well, but not before bowing politely to the trainer. Jiae gave Cassandra a stern look as they passed by, but Cassandra just breezed by not giving any fucks. Kannika allowed herself to be lead into a small conference room.

“Okay, so the main training is over for the day, but I’d recommend staying here longer.” Jiae said as if it wasn’t almost dinner time. Kannika could feel her stomach shivering in hunger. But, she really should stay. Right? 

“All right, go about your business.” Jiae said, waving a hand flippantly. She was probably tired of dealing with them. Cassandra immediately got out of her chair and made her way out of the room. Kannika considered trying to catch up with her, but the older woman looked like she wanted nothing more that to get out of there. So instead she hung back with Hitomi, who smiled sweetly at her.

“Do you want to work on vocals for a little while, Unnie?” She said, slipping an arm around Kannika’s. Kannika hesitated for a second, staring in the direction that Cassandra had disappeared. She huffed and cast that thought out of her mind.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” She said, turning to look at Hitomi. They walked back to the studio arm in arm. Kannika hoped that Hitomi could really help her.


End file.
